Rumors
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver and Nebula has been hearing rumors about them dating each other which isn't true. So who would be spreading rumors to Station Square? A bit of ShadOC and Silvaze.


**Something I made up for having Nebula and Silver's Nega counterparts created by Eggman Nega. If you haven't read "Nebula and baby Silver" that's where they appeared but this story is where they first appeared. And for the first time that Nebula first met Eggman Nega. **

**Nebula, the Negas, and Snow belongs to me. **

**Gamer belongs to a friend of mine from Deviantart.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula has been hearing rumors from the humans about her having a crush on Silver, which isn't true. Who would think that she has a crush on him? It's not that she's in love with him; she loves him like she is a sister to him.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Silver, Nebula?" Knuckles laughed hysterically.

"What?! I do not! Who would think that?!" Nebula growled.

"Apparently, the humans do" Knuckles said.

"The humans? Typical, and whoever is spreading rumors to them should know that it isn't true" Nebula said as she crossed her arms, her eyes almost glowed purple.

"What if they do believe it?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmph. I'll make them believe it. Oh, and would they believe that you secretly like Rouge?" she chuckled.

Knuckles blushed.

"Ah, and you also like giving her a nickname batgirl, don't you?" Nebula smirked at his blushing reaction.

"Shut up" Knuckles said.  
"I'm teasing, Knuckles. Sheesh. Anyways, I need to find Silver" Nebula flew off of Angel Island to go find the future albino hedgehog.

10 minutes later; she couldn't find him anywhere. She lands on the ground to walk instead of flying everywhere in the Station Square. The people glanced at her and snickered.

"Hmph" she ignores them and continues walking, that is when someone grabbed her and pulled her in the dark alley, slamming her against the wall.

"Hey! Get your hands off me, pervert!" she was about to punch the person, when the figure caught her fist.

"Hold it!" it was Silver.

"What the? Silver? What're you doing? The humans see us it will be bad" Nebula said.

"That's why were in the alley. So you heard the rumors too?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I want to find out who it is" Nebula said, leaning her back against the dead end wall of the alley with her arms crossed.

"You're not the only one" Silver said.

"I guess not" she said, just then, her ears twitched rapidly, "Look out!" she tackled Silver down just in time when a fire ball went passed them.

They both looked up to see an angry purple cat with flames surrounding her, along with an ebony hedgehog.

"Oh, crap" Silver gulped.

"Silver, you have two seconds to explain why you're cheating on me!" Blaze yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Nebula got in front of Silver before Blaze could roast him, "He's not cheating on you with me, Blaze!"

"Oh really?! That's not what everyone is saying!" Blaze yelled.

"You think we're gonna believe you, Nebula?" Shadow growled.

"Okay, whoever told you this was a lie. I do not have a crush on Silver. My heart belongs to you, Shadow" Nebula said.

"You both are going to have to prove it!" Blaze yelled with tears stinging her eyes.

"One, I don't blush if Silver is hugging me. Two, Silver doesn't blush when I give him a friendly kiss on the forehead. And Three, I'm like a big sister to him" Nebula said.

"Watch" Silver said, hugging Nebula from behind and showing that she's not blushing.

"How can we tell you're not lying?!" Blaze sniffs.

Silver and Nebula sighs in defeat, no other way to prove it to Shadow or Blaze.

"That's right, you two. You are both cheating on us. We're done here" Shadow growled, as he and Blaze left the alley with sadness in their eyes.

"Oh, no" Nebula gasped that she was dumped by her boyfriend and true love.

Suddenly, Blaze and Shadow were stopped in their tracks as they were surrounded by a light blue glow.

"What the?" Blaze said.

Gamer jumped down.

"They're not lying" he said.

"And what do you know?" Blaze snapped with her face still wet with tears.

"Someone made a robot of them so they could make everyone believe that they're dating" Gamer explained.

"A robot of me and Silver?" Nebula came out of the alley along with Silver.

"Wait a second. I think I know who it is" Silver said.  
"We know, it's Eggman" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"It's not Eggman, Nebula. It's Eggman Nega" Silver said.

"Eggman…..Nega? There's another Eggman?" Gamer said.

"Yeah. He's like Eggman but looks different" Shadow said.

"Is he a doppelganger or something?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah. He's Dr. Eggman's alternate reality counterpart from the Sol Dimension" Silver said.

Suddenly, Nebula's ears started to twitch again when she heard a voice that sounded like…..Dr. Eggman.

_"Indeed, Silver"_ it came from a robot hedgehog that looks like Sonic.

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Gamer got in his fighting stance.

"Metal Sonic" Blaze, Silver and Shadow growled.

_"Would you all calm down?! My metal friend is not here to attack you for crying out loud!"_ Eggman said through the transmitter from Metal Sonic.

"What do you want Egghead?" Blaze said.

_"Sheesh, cool your temper cat girl. If you want to know, Metal Sonic has found out who was spreading rumors about your lumpy boyfriend and creepy girl"_ he said.

"Now do you believe us?" Nebula glared at Shadow.

Blaze realizes she was wrong and she hurt Silver. She buries her face in her and trying not to cry. Silver goes over and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" Blaze whimpered.

"Shh...I forgive you" Sliver said.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you" Shadow went to Nebula.

They hug comforting each other.

_"Ahem!" _Eggman yelled through the translator.

"All right, Doctor. Damn. But if Eggman Nega is the one behind all this then how is he making everyone believe it's true?" Shadow asked.

_"Well, since you have the real Silver and Nebula, Eggman Nega created an android of them. They have the same personality and abilities like them and they're making everyone believe that they're like dating each other. I don't know why he's doing this but he's probably trying to separate you guys to think that they're cheating on you"_ Eggman said through the translator from Metal Sonic.

"Hold on. I still have a question. Why are you helping us?" Blaze crossed her arms.

_"Hello? I'm not helping you, I'm just making sure that you brats would not get confused to which Eggman is. And you must know that Eggman Nega is very sneaky. He can also disguise himself as me"_ he explained.

"Good point, Doctor" Shadow said.

"So what now?" Silver asked.

"Gamer, do you think you can find Eggman Nega around while we find the copies of me and Silver?" Nebula asked.

"Sure thing" Gamer grinned and sped off on the street.

_"While he's looking for the fake me, take Metal Sonic with you. He can track down robots. And don't say I'm trying to help you because I'm not. Now get moving!"_ Eggman said through Metal Sonic's communicator.

"Very well, Eggman. Metal Sonic, I know you don't like us very much but we're gonna have to work together" Nebula said to the metal hedgehog.

**Order Acknowledged.**

"Good. Now can you scan Station Square for them?" Blaze asked.

"….."

"I'll take that as a yes" Shadow said, he knows that Metal Sonic can only make mechanical noise.

Metal Sonic pulls up a map of Station square and scans it to find them.

**Order Searching.**

While searching the whole area of Station Square, they found nothing. That is until Nebula's ears starts to twitch again.

"My ears are twitching again!" Nebula said.

The sound of the alarm blared from Metal Sonic.

**Warning Two Androids Approaching!**  
**Warning Two Androids Approaching!**

That's when two figures jumped down as they revealed themselves as androids of Nebula and Silver. They look realistic to the real ones.

**Display Confirming Visual…..Nega Nebula and Nega Silver!**

"Why are you two going around spreading rumors about us dating?!" Nebula yelled.

"What's it to you, organic counterpart of me?" Nega Nebula chuckled evilly.

"Okay…..this is starting to feel like Terminator" Nebula said.

"Hi, kitty" Nega Silver snuck up on Blaze in a seductive tone.

"You get away from me!" Blaze slapped him and kicked him.

Nega Silver didn't feel pain because he's an android, the kick made Blaze cringe painfully.

"Blaze! Grrr! You're going down!" Silver tackled his counterpart.

"Uh oh. Somebody's been a bad hedgehog" Nega Nebula chuckled sinisterly, as she threw her purple metal star blades. Similar to Espio's.

"Nebula! Look out!" Shadow tackles Nebula out of the way of the stars.

_"You fools! Get out of there! Those androids are strong!"_ Eggman said through the communicator from Metal Sonic.

"No way, Egghead! Not until I kick that android's ass!" Nebula got up.

"She's right! The androids only want to fight me and Nebula! Metal Sonic, get Blaze and Shadow out of here! Nebula and I will settle the androids!" Silver grunts, fighting against Nega Silver.

"No way Silver! I'm not leaving you!" Blaze said.

"Aww…..is the kitty cat babe worried about you, Silver?" Nega Silver chuckled evilly.

"Looks like your dark emo lover is worried about you, creepy" Nega Nebula said with an evil tone.

"GRRRRR! You shut up!" Blaze threw fireballs at him. But Nega Silver dodged them and chuckled.

"Blaze, just go! I'll be okay! Trust me!" Silver said, throwing his physic blasts at his nega counterpart.

"You too, Shadow!" Nebula grunting and fighting with Nega Nebula.

Shadow had no choice but to do what she says. He grabs Blaze and ran off while Metal Sonic followed them.

"Silver, try that fire hydrant over there! Maybe it can electrify them!" Nebula said.

"Nebula it won't work! They're androids, they're waterproof!" Silver said.

"How can they be waterproof?! They're robots!" Nebula shouted.

Silver breaks the fire hydrant with his telekinesis and sprays it on the androids. But nothing happened to them.

"Damn it!" Nebula growled.

"Hahaha! Have you taken high school, creepy girl?" Nega Nebula smirked.

"GGRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"What the hell do you two want?!" Silver growled.

"We like to ruin your lives. Shouldn't you worry about your creepy hot chick over there?" Nega Silver glancing at Nebula.

"Huh?" Silver looks over.

Nega Nebula had Nebula in a choke hold.

"Get….her….off…" Nebula gasping for air, she tried using her strength to get Nega Nebula off but it was no use.

Sliver roughly tackled Nega Nebula. Nebula falls out of her grip. Breathing so hard for air.

"Hi there, babe" Nega Silver chuckled.

Nebula sweep kicks him causing him to fall on his back.

"Ugh! Son of a….!"

Just as they were about to fight the good hedgehogs, they received a contact from Eggman Nega.

_"Enough! Come back to the base, nega androids!"_ he said through the communicator.

"Affirmative" the Nega androids said.

Just as Nebula was about to deliver a punch at Nega Silver.

"Watch out!" Silver tackled her down right when the negas threw down a knock out gas to disappear.

They both coughed.

"Where'd they go?!" Nebula growled

"Eggman Nega's base. Are you all right?" Silver said between his coughs.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Nebula said standing up.

"We have to go after them!" Silver said.

"Agreed! But I have a bad feeling about this. Eggman said that Eggman Nega is very sneaky" Nebula said.

"Trust me and Blaze would know" Silver said.

"Okay" Nebula nodded.

"We should probably get the team and try to find him" Silver said.

"We don't have time for that, Silver. Let's just go find the androids" Nebula said.

"Nebula wait! We don't even have a plan!" Silver said grabbing her arm.

Suddenly, Silver had a future vision, he saw Shadow, Gamer, and Blaze captured by the nega androids and they're at Eggman Nega's base.

"What? What's wrong?" Nebula waving her hand in his face.

Silver starts to panic, "ShadowGamerandBlazearecapturedbyEggmaNega!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Silver! Breathe deep" Nebula held his shoulders down.

"Shadow, Gamer, and Blaze are captured by Eggman Nega!" Silver shouted.

"What?! Oh, that Eggman Nega is gonna get his ass kicked!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple angrily.

"What do we do?!" Silver shouted shaking her.

"Silver, calm down! Shouting and panicking is not gonna do anything. Just calm down" Nebula said, rubbing his quills to calm him down.

Silver starts panting, "Ok, ok, I'm fine"

"Okay. Now let's go" Nebula said.

As they reached Eggman Nega's base, both were aware that there are laser detectors that will trigger the alarm if they touch it.

"I got just the thing" Silver takes out baby powers and flings it around the room.

Due to the baby powder, the lasers become visible.

"Where in the world did you get the baby powder?" Nebula raised an eyebrow.

"Well, on our way here, I thought it might help since there might be lasers, so I quickly when and got this"  
"Not bad, Silver" Nebula smirked.

As they both made their way without touching the detecting lasers, they found their friends in a cage hanging on the crane, below them were hungry piranhas in the water.

They saw Silver Nega and Nebula Nega kissing in the corner.

"Eww…cut it out!" Silver and Nebula said at the same time.

They pull away smirking.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up to save their wimpy friends" Nega Silver chuckled wrapping an arm around Nega Nebula's waist.

"WHO YOU CALLING WIMPY?! OW!" Gamer got electrified by the cage bars.

"Gamer! Grr…..all right you doppelgangers! Now you made us pissed off!" Nebula threw her energy blast.

But suddenly they bounce back at her.

"Whoa!" They dodged.

"Force field duh! Now if you excuse us I have business to attend to" Nega Silver smirk, dipped Nega Nebula and kissed her.

Nega Nebula also pressed a button that started lowering the cage.

"Oh, shit!" Silver stopped the cage with his telekinesis from going near the water that was filled with hungry piranhas.

"You crazy androids make me sick!" Nebula tackled Nega Silver, lifting him off the floor and flew towards the ceiling.

"Hey! Put him down!" Nega Nebula flies after her.

"Silver be careful!" Blaze said.

"Don't worry, Blaze!" Silver grunting as he tries to move the cage back up with his ESP power but it was too heavy to move.

"You got to be kidding?! You have my powers too?" Nebula shoved Nega Silver towards her nega counterpart.

Nega Nebula grunts as her and Nega Silver fall. They hit the cage, getting electrocuted, and falling in the tank. The cage door opened and they all fell onto the floor.

"Thanks, Nebula" Silver said.

"YEEOOWW! GET THIS THING OFF MY TAIL!" Nega Nebula jumped out of the water, a piranha biting her tail.

Metal Sonic was trapped inside the capsule by Eggman Nega.

The piranhas were biting and pulling his circuits out.

"Metal Sonic!" Silver yelled.

"Silver, quick! Get him out of there!" Blaze said.

Silver quickly goes over and types in the password. The chamber opens and Metal Sonic falls out. He was off.

"Is he okay?" Shadow asked.

"He's still alive, just defected" Gamer said.

"Grrrrr….Eggman Nega" Silver glared at the doctor.

"Hee hee hee! What a surprise! A little hedgehog party I say" Eggman Nega laughed.

"Whoa. Okay, he looks a lot like Eggman" Gamer said.

"Hello, doppelganger" Blaze said.

"So, you're Eggman Nega? Hmph, you're gonna pay for ruining my life and almost made Shadow break up with me!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"I doubt it" Eggman Nega said.

"I'm not stupid like my counterpart and let you win!" Eggman Nega laughs evilly. He held a non-mobian white cat by the tail.

"MEOW! Let go of me, Eggman Nega! MEOW!" Snow screeching.

Silver gasps, "Snow! Let her go, Eggman Nega!"

"Fine. In exchange. Nebula and you must go in that chamber and let Nega Nebula and Nega Silver replace you" Eggman Nega smirked.

"What?!" Shadow, Blaze, and Gamer screamed.

"You're kidding, right?" Nebula snarled.

"Not if you want your precious at back" Eggman Nega smirked and holds Snow over the piranhas.

"Meow! I hate the water and those sharp teeth fishes!" Snow struggling.

"Fine, you win. But if this is a trick, you're gonna see how angry we'll be" Silver bared his fangs angrily.

"Oh no, you'll just stay here forever and Nega Nebula and Nega Silver will replace you on the team and the outside world" Eggman Nega said.

"No! Silver, don't!" Snow screamed.

"I'd rather die than be owned by that phony!" Snow hissed.

Just then, Nebula shudders, feeling the rage building up inside her as she transforms into UR Nebula.  
"Whoa.." Nega Nebula, Nega Silver and Eggman Nega are surprised.

**"Now I'm pissed off!"** UR Nebula said darkly. She was about to grab Eggman Nega but was stopped by Silver.

"Nebula calm down!" Silver held her.

**"I won't calm down until I have his ass kicked!"** she growled.

"Just calm down" Silver said.

"**Why should I?! He's gonna hurt Snow! I know he's trying to fool us!"** she growled darkly.

"Hmph! Have it your way!" Eggman Nega dropped Snow into the tank filled with piranhas.

"MEOW!" Snow cried.

"NOOOO!" Silver ran and caught her landing on the other side of the tank.

Shadow and Blaze tackled the nega androids while Gamer is fixing Metal Sonic. UR Nebula and Silver growled in rage at Nega Eggman.

"Uh, robots attack?" Eggman Nega said nervously.

"What's the matter Eggman Nega? Scared?" Silver smirked evilly which scared the Doctor.

"Man" Eggman Nega growls.

**Later**

The police arrest Eggman Nega and destroy the Androids.

_"Argh! Finally, the signal is back! What in the world just happened?"_ Eggman asked through the communicator from Metal Sonic.

Silver explains everything.

_"Good. I hope that my Nega counterpart won't be doing any more trouble again. Metal Sonic, return to my base"_ Eggman said.

**"Yes Doctor"** Metal Sonic activates his rocket shoes and blasts away.

"Huh? He can talk?" Gamer said.

"Yeah, he is a robot" Blaze said.

"Well, that's something new. Now that's over, I'll see you guys later" Gamer teleports home.

Nebula smiled and hugs Silver, tightly that she's happy and that he has Blaze back as well as Shadow too.  
She didn't notice that she was hugging Silver too tight.

"Nebula...can't...breathe" Silver gasped turning a bit purple.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" she hugs him gently, letting him breathe.

Silver gasps for air, "Thanks"

Shadow chuckled at this, he knew that Nebula is strong when she hugs someone.

Blaze goes and hugs Silver, "Oh Silver I'm so sorry I didn't believe you"

"Shh….." he hushed and forgives her, hugging her back.

Blaze buries her face in his chest.

"Shadow" Nebula nuzzling his chest fur.

Shadow smiles and hugs her back gently.


End file.
